It's the Bonds we Form
by Akilah Swiftblade
Summary: Three years have passed after the BoFA and Thorin has decided it's time for Fili to grow up and marry. Fili and Kili are horrified at the thought of their bond being broken by a women so set out to dissuade all the females Thorin has invited but, will there be a girl that catches Filis eye and how will Kili react when a visitng royal's hand maiden captures his li/OC Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is just an idea i've come up with and i won't update very frequently but i thought why not start writing when i've got in my head! i hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

Fili didn't know why Thorin had sent for him but, as he walked throught Erebor's halls he felt more and more nervous. He stopped at the large oak doors; to his uncle's office, and knocked.

"Enter!"

Fili pushed open the door and his uncle lifted his head from his work. The King of Erebor smiled lightly at his nephew and gestured to the seat in front of him.

"Sit Fili."

As he sat, Fili looked quizzically at Thorin.

"What was it that you wanted Uncle?"  
Thorin sighed.

"Fili, Erebor has been reclaimed now for three years. I am happy that you and Kili have managed to settle but..."

Fili's eyes narrowed.

"But?"

Thorin sighed again.

"I feel it is time for you to start accepting your duties as crown prince..."

"Uncle I do accept my duties...I have helped you whenever you have asked it of me!"

"Don't raise your voice Fili! And I know that you've helped but you and your brother still seem to have a knack for causing trouble."

The King chuckled ever so slightly.

"Fili I need you to mature now and you don't seem to be doing it on your own.."  
"Uncle I.."

"Don't interrupt! I have made a decision Fili and your mother agrees so don't go whining to her but, we think it's time you marry."

Fili stood up.

"WHAT?!"

Thorin stood as well.

"Don't raise your voice"

"YOU DIDN'T THINK TO ASK ME WHETHER OR NOT I WANTED TO FIND A GIRL AND GET MARRIED. YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK IF I HAVE ALREADY FOUND SOMEONE. WHAT ABOUT KILI?!"

Thorin eyed his nephew.

"Kili's turn will come but, you're the crown prince. And is there someone you have already found?"

The blonde prince looked at his feet.

"No...Uncle I don't want to get married!"

"It's not about what you want! It's about what is best and what is best is that you settle down. I've already sent the word out Fili. Maidens from across Arda are going to come for your hand Fili and you may choose which one you find most suitable."

Fili gawked at his uncle, lost for words. Then, without a word he stormed out his uncle's office and straight for his room. Collapsing on the bed he wondered how he was going to break the news to Kili.

...

**Okay I'm sorry if it's terrible but I thought why not :) Anyway Fili's girl is called Gerrian whereas Kili meets a girl called Halika. All will be revealed when I can be bothered to update TTFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYy I AM SOOO LATE BUT Hi (again) people I am so surprised how well that PROLOGUE went down...honestly I didn't expect THAT much of reaction (if any) I would like to say a big THNX to all who have favourited and followed my story! Also a big thank you to you reviewers! Your thoughts and views are much appreciated! Anyway I'll be quiet and continue with this chapter! Please review, favourite and follow! Ooh and a quick thing I'd like to clear up! I am basically following (concerning Fili and Kili's age and maturity) what I've read from other fanfics and how they fit into my story!**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything of the hobbit apart from the OCs I create. All locations and characters are from the movies (which belong to PJ) or the books (which we have Tolkien to thank for) **

**Two Months Later**

"Plans ready then Kee?"

"Yup! All pranks present and accounted for! The maidens that are arriving today won't know what hit them!"

The blonde prince smirked.

"Well if there is one way to put them off, it's to pull out all the stops and give them four months of hell!"

Kili nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fee...what if..."

Fili looked up at his younger sibling. The brunette seemed to have a worried expression plastered on his face.

"What if what?"

"What if you turn out to like one of these girls?"

Kili looked down, ashamed of his question. He didn't want Fili to get married. He didn't want his brother to be torn away by a girl. He liked things as they were and wanted to keep them that way. Fili nudged his brother's shoulder. Kili looked up and met his brother's blue eyes.

"Kee, nothing is going to change. I don't want this and I doubt that I will even like one of these posh girls. Let alone fall in love with one of them! Now please stop worrying. Otherwise you'll end up with more wrinkles than Uncle by the time your ninety!"

The two princes chuckled. They quietened down when they heard a knock at the door. Their mother, Dis, popped her head in. Her dark hair was swept out of her face and her beard was neatly plaited.

"Ready boys? The ladies are about to arrive!"

Fili gulped and pulled the neck of his tunic nervously and Kili patted him on the back.

"Course we are Mum never been more ready!"

"Good now remember BEST BEHAVIOR!"

With that all three of them made their way to the throne room.

Fili stood next to Kili and looked around trying not to focus on the door.

"I'm nervous Kee..."

Kili didn't look at him but whispered.

"Don't worry big brother we'll be ok the sooner we get this over with the sooner you're a free man!"

Fili smiled and nudged his brother with his arm. Kili retaliated and soon they were caught up in a severe elbow war. This was soon ended by a cough from Thorin and a stern look from Dis. She hissed in their ears.

"Behave!"

A trumpet fanfare sounded and all eyes fell on the huge oak doors. A solitary messenger waddled up to the royal family of Erebor; scroll in hand and took a deep breath. He spoke in a high pitch squeaky voice and both brothers found it hard not to smirk.

"And now my royal highnesses I would wike to wannounce we awival of we swootors!"

The door swung open and the it began.

**Again sorry for the long delay but me and my friend are working on the story line as we go. Hope you all enjoy it and please keep reviewing and following etc and I'll see you when I next update TTFN X**


End file.
